The invention relates to a separator shaped like a plate for use in an ultracentrifuge comprising centrally arranged inlet and outlet nipples opening axially outwardly, and at least one ring channel arranged near the circumference of the plate. The ring channel extends along substantially the entire circumference and merges at least into one separation zone which is widened relative to the ring channel. The separation zone is connected through approximately radial conduits or ducts to the inlet and outlet nipples.
Such a separator is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,871. The known separator, however, has the disadvantage that channels opening into the separation zone merely end on different radii, whereby the channels extend approximately radially to the axis for discharging the different fractions which are collecting in a discharge zone. Thus, a careful, exact separation of the fractions is not entirely assured.
Further, said known separator is produced of soft films welded to one another and must be placed into a receptacle in the centrifuge in which it floats in a liquid. The liquid quantity to be introduced must be dosed very precisely. Thus, this known separator is only of limited utility in its practical operation. Similar considerations apply to the separator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,894.